


Children of Void

by jayeiqi



Series: Children of Void [1]
Category: Children of Void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeiqi/pseuds/jayeiqi
Summary: What started out as a mere entertainment feat by three Goddexes, becomes a full blown accidental prophecy, and no one seems happy about it.





	1. Prolouge

"This is a _terrible_ idea," Azure grumbled, folding their arms as they watched Cere flick the electricity through their fingertips.  
  
"I don't see why it's different from you and Novis giving them Incendius and Tsunis magic," Cere hummed, twirling the current around their arms.  
"Our powers are different," Novis argues, their wings bristling. "They're more tamable than Cerau could ever be-"

"Ah ah- Incendius and Cerau are both uncontrollable. You're just whining because Cerau has electrocuted more humans than Incendius has burnt them."  
The Phoenix Goddex snorted in defiance, averting their gaze to avoid any further accusations from Cere.  
"Their bodies aren't _meant_ to control Zoathean magic! And personally, I think we've harmed the humans and their kin _enough_ ," Azure spoke up, swishing their tail. The Tsunis Goddex was right, humans couldn't physically handle the strain of Zoathean magic. Something about the way their inner minds functioned.  
  
"Azure, they're humans. There's _hundreds_ of them, giving _this_ one Cerau powers won't change anything."  
"I'll make you eat those words," Novis grumbled and sat down in a huff, eyeing the new, luminescent cloud of Cerau that Cere conjured up; the faded image of a human teenager in the center.  
  
"Here's the victim," Cere presented, waving their hands in front of the cloud, making the image inside clearer and sharper.  
"Peter Summers, eighteen years old. Astronomy major. Lives in the Equinox Kingdom. He can barely control himself." Sparks flickered across the image, and Novis winced.  
"Let's give him a little.. shock, shall we?"

 

Peter awoke, with a literal shock. He had no idea what caused it, let alone why it even happened in the first place.

“Wait-” A spark. A blue spark. Why was it _blue_? And _why_ is he overthinking about the color of a tiny spark? He grumbled, shoving the blankets off his body, getting up and nervously looking about the room. Nothing out of the ordinary. But… he was full of a strange feeling. Energetic? No. Shocked? Already been through that. Electrified? Yes.  
His hands were glowing, small blue sparks flickering about his fingertips. He stared down at them, shivering; and attempted to rub his arms to calm himself down, though that only made him shock himself.  _What’s happening to me?_ He flicked his gaze to the phone on his night stand, debating on calling his roommate. Lianis was surely out right now, running her daily errands. Should he bother her about this? Was he just overreacting?..

 

“Cere stop it,” Azure hissed, the fins on their tail bristling. The Goddex of Cerau ignored the other, only paying close attention to the little human in the veil.  
“What an interesting development,” Cere mused, brushing their fingertips against the surface of the cloud.  
...Something wasn’t going right.

 

The electrical pulses were becoming quickened, happening now every couple seconds. Peter had no idea what to do. The only person he could contact was Lianis, being that she was the only other person here today. Before he continue his next thought, another shock rippled through his body, and he couldn’t help but let a pitiful whine escape his mouth.  
Was he dying? Was he cursed? Is this what having a full on mental breakdown is like? What was _happening_ to him? He closed his eyes tightly, hoping the pulses would die down eventually. Though the intensity only increased, nearly bringing the poor boy to tears. But…

The three Goddexes were silent. Cere’s eyes were glued to the veil. No human could withstand the force of Cerau for this long… What was going on?  
“Cere? He’s not-”  
“I can see that,” Cere’s voice hitched, unable to pry their eyes from the scene before them. This human was… _is_ capable of wielding Cerau magic.

“But I don’t understand… Why is he not?-”  
“Novis, we have more important matters at hand now,” Cere snapped, finally tearing the gaze away from the veil, and to the others.  
“Don’t you _realize_ what this means?”  
“No?” Novis tilted their head, honestly deeply unsure of what the Cerau Goddex meant.  
Cere groaned loudly, sparks flickering from their hands and tail.

“It _means_ that the prophecy that Eternos gave us was true.” No response. “You two both know exactly what I’m talking about. The-” They paused, clearing their throat and started to imitate the Aeos Goddex’s deep gravely voice. “-Once a human is successfully a Zoathean magic, it’s all over for you hoes.”  
"Oh. That one," Azure blinked, suddenly remembering that is definitely something Eternos had said. They purposefully blocked that prophecy out of their memory. For good reason.   
"But we still don't know if this human can actually  _do_ anything with that magic," Novis glanced to the other two, brows furrowed in concern. "Sure the strain of the magic itself didn't kill him at first but what if he electrocutes himself? Or somebody else!"  
The Cerau Goddex said nothing, keeping their gaze level with the veil. The human stood in his room silently, as he stared down at his hands, watching the blue sparks dancing around his fingertips. He hadn't electrocuted himself, yet, to Azure's disappointment.

" _Cere_ \- Look at his  _eyes_." They were blue. A bright, luminescent blue. Sparks, and small swirls of the magic, flickering around the human's eyes. That... that was it. This human could wield the power of Cerau. Though usually, when the magic reaches this level of intensity, they would implode on themselves. It had only happened twice before, back when Cere and Tsunis thought it would be funny to pick on some garbage humans. But... This human... He was still in one piece.

"This is-"  
"A game changer," Cere stared intensely at the cloud veil, millions of thoughts rushing through their head at once. This human, this human could change the entire game. Everything.   
  
  
Peter's breath caught in his throat. He watched in disbelief at the sparks and swirls coming from his hands. This had to be some weird fever dream. There was  _no way_ he could be doing this right now. Zoathean magic? Coming from  _him_ of all humans? What were the chances? Sure, he'd heard the stories of certain humans being exploded from the inside out from being given Incendius powers, but this was  _Cerau_. A powerful Zoathean magic, which also imploded humans, but that was beside the point. He hadn't imploded on himself because of this magic, and that was what mattered right now. It was amazing. The rush of the magic flowing through him felt... well it was odd, but exhilarating!   
Though after another moment of watching the magic run it's course, he paused. Why  _hadn't_ he died from the magic? He looked around the room frantically, even turning his body in an attempt to grab his phone, though the Cerau didn't much appreciate that.   
He nearly screamed, his body stiffening up, as he tried to clutch at his chest, where the magic hurt the most. The magic's intensity only increased, causing him to crumple to the ground. His whole body felt like it was burning. Did he jinx himself? Was this how he died? Being blown up by this newfound power?.. Or curse?

 

"Cere, he's hurt," Novis interjected, their wings shivering in anticipation. All three of the Goddex's gazes were deadest the veil of clouds, worried if they looked away they'd miss something. Azure's expression tensed as the Human fell to the ground.  
"They all hurt, Novis. He's not any different. And besides," Cere sighed gently, not even bothering to make eye contact with the others. "If he can't handle the power of Cerau at it's highest intensity, what good is he to the prophecy anyways?"  
" _Cere,_ you need to help him," Azure hissed, fins flaring as they flicked their burning gaze to the Cerau Goddex. "He doesn't need to full effect! He's a human, he'll die if you make this any more intense for him!" Azure was right, unfortunately for Cere. The Human was struggling, tears starting to slip down his cheeks as the Cerau magic sparked brighter, more intensely. Some of it started to spark from his hands, leaving moderately sized scorch marks on the walls.  
All three Goddexes knew what would happen if Cere lowered the intensity. If this Human truly was capable, it would spark an End. Literally. The Humans would become more tense with the Zoatheans, and the Zoatheans would do the same. Although... There was a possibility for a new beginning. Neither of them knew what that entailed, but it had been something Eternos added on to the Prophecy. Though no one remembered what the Aeos Goddex had said.   
Through the veil, all three Goddexes watched the Human continue to struggle, muffled cries coming from his side of the veil, the sparks erupting more brightly and furiously now. Novis was put under the impression that the Human's eyes would pop right out of his eye sockets. Such a feat didn't occur however.  
  
"It's over," Cere mumbled after a second, their eyes still transfixed on the veil, brows furrowed in an indescribable emotion. Though surely enough, the Cerau magic from the Human died down, the sparks flickering, fading, and becoming nothing. The Human was baffled, as he looked at his hands with worry. There was no trace of the magic at all, not even faintly engraved lightning bolts on his skin.  
"He wasn't marked?" Novis peered curiously at the Human, confused. Everyone was marked. Not usually humans, but every Zoathean had the mark of a Magic somewhere on their body. The Human had no visible marks on him, not that Novis or Azure could make out anyways.  
"Humans don't mark the same way Zoatheans do," Cere flicked their hand, dispersing the cloud veil, the image of the panic stricken Human fading away. "Though I would assume, his mark is... internal."

 

Peter was quiet now, his breaths still heavy from the minor panic attack he had while he thought he was being burned alive. He still sat on his floor, unsure of what had even happened. It... He knew it was Cerau magic. That was obvious but... Why had he not been... killed? Why didn't this magic, quite notorious for killing humans, kill him? Did he do something to please the Goddexes? He hoped not. He'd prefer not to get caught up in any Celestial drama.

"Peter?" A voice called from outside the door, followed by a knock. Lianis. He should've known she'd be back early. "Are you okay? I thought I heard you crying? Were you watching one of your weird human shows again?"  
"I..." He didn't know what to say. What even  _would_ he say? Hey, sorry Lia, I just found out I have your crazy weird alien magic embedded in my body now! And guess what! I'm not even  _dead!_ No... That comes on too strong.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Please."

The second she opened the door, Lianis' jaw almost dropped. Her eyes went straight to the scorch marks on the wall, and then to her friend, still huddled on the floor of the room.  
"Peter what-" She stumbled over her words, shuffling in and kneeling next to her friend. "What did you  _do_?"  
"I don't know-" Peter winced when she took a hold of his hands, running her fingers gently over his skin. Her brow furrowed, her gaze slowly traveling up to Peter's face. When she got there...  
"Your eyes." Lianis couldn't tear her gaze away from them.  
"What happened to your eyes?"   
"What's wrong with them?!"  
"They're blue! Look!" She quickly took her phone out, handing it to Peter, only so he could see. And... Lianis was right. The whites of his eyes were a bright cyan blue, along with little flecks of blue within his irises.

"Peter what happened to you? You look like you-"  
"I think- Lia I think I have powers."  
"What?-"  
"Powers! I was- I was napping, right? And I woke up and suddenly- Suddenly there were sparks and stuff flying out of my hands and-" He made wild gestures with his arms and hands, not even paying attention when small swirls of Cerau circled his fingers.  
"I... I think I got those electric powers." He nervously looked to Lianis, who still looked incredibly shocked with this whole ordeal.  
"You... You have Cerau powers."  
"I- Yes?"  
"And you're not dead."  
"I don't think so."  
"Peter holy  _smokes_ , you're gonna change the world."  
"In a bad way or a good way?.."  
"Good, obviously! Unless I mean, you  _want_ to bring upon the apocalypse." Peter's shocked and worried expression said too much about what he thought of that. "Pete I'm kidding."

He stopped a moment to think. He could barely even control himself, how was he supposed to control legitimate electricity? From  _himself?_ He groaned internally, looking down at his hands. Yep. There were some tiny flecks of blue sparks around his fingers again.   
  
"Lianis?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We should... We should tell someone about this."


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Quill, and her brother, Prince Quinn, discuss what to do about the new prophecy child in town, Peter Summers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be spontaneous, I have no schedule and no idea when I'm going to find the motivation to work on chapters. Please be patient.  
> I do update on my tumblr, with art and previews sometimes. Follow me at jayeiqi.

A _human._ Of course it was a human. It’s always a human. Always a human screwing something up, always a human who ‘accidentally’ explodes. Always a human that does _something._ Why did they have to come here? What was Princess Nova’s goal with this? Why did she think it was a _good_ idea? To bring humans here? To an alien planet? They were lucky if those filthy _rats_ didn’t overthrow them, or pollute their planet with the garbage they possess. Humans didn’t _belong_ here.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. At least, in Princess Quill’s mindset. Out of anything that could’ve been given Zoathean magic; a _human_ ? Much less one so incapable of handling _itself_ ? It was against anything she’d ever believed, much less been told. Humans weren’t supposed to have powers. They were _humans_ . She didn’t _care_ if this was some prophecy from the Goddex of Aeos, this was complete, and utter-  
  
“Bullshit.”  
“It is _not_ bullshit!” Quinn argued back, seemingly against his sister’s thoughts. She just rolled her eyes, trying to not pay him any mind. “Quill, I know you’re against humans, believe me, sometimes they give me good reason to be against them as well, but this is _prophecy_ ! From _Eternos_ !”  
“I don’t care if it’s a prophecy. It’s a human, Quinn. It’s lucky it’s brain didn’t explode.”  
“ _It,_ is a _he_ , actually.”  
  
“Whatever it is.” Quill scoffed, walking to the other side of the room, gazing out the window. She didn’t want to meet that human again. Within their first brief encounter, she could easily tell that this specific human, was greatly swayed by his anxiety. Just by one look, Quill could easily pinpoint how insecure, nervous, and scared this human was, just to be found out by royalty, that he had supposedly forbidden powers. Though, in her mothers’ eyes, the powers weren’t forbidden, the same had gone for Quinn. She doesn’t understand why the rest of her family didn’t understand the obvious risks, of an anxiety ridden human with the power of Cerau. He could bring destruction to _everyone_.

 

“Quill, you’re brooding again.” Quinn’s gentle tone of voice interrupted his sister’s thoughts, and she was dragged out of her mentally berating the mysterious human. She just sighs, and turns, looking to her brother.  
“I’m not brooding. You always say that.” Quinn just rolls his eyes, not believing a word his sister spoke. She always denied the obvious, her consistent brooding, her natural displeased look she always wore around nearly everyone, except her family. Quill was a strange puzzle to put together, and Quinn couldn’t even begin to figure her out. He’d never seen a Cosmici like his sister before, not that a brooding, seemingly cold hearted and angry being like her didn’t exist as well. Nevertheless, Quill’s odd behavior always seemed to have the same excuse, that she needed to live up to a Void Aeos Valkyrie, in order to impress Eternos. Quinn never understood it, but he never questioned his sister’s intentions. There had to be a reason behind it, but he would never push her to answer his questions. Not like they had time for that, in any case.  
  
“Come on, we need to meet the human again,” Quinn straightened himself out, in an attempt to make himself a little taller, and a little more dignified. It partially worked. Quill doesn’t look thrilled to see the human again, as very well described by the now even more present scowl on her face.  
“If that _thing_ makes any advances towards me, I’ll break his throat.”  
“Don’t be so violent.” The discomfort in his voice was obvious, and he turned, heading towards the door. Quill was reluctant, but followed from a small length behind him, hoping to Eternos that the human wasn’t really the one in the prophecy.

 

_You’re kidding me_ , Peter gulps his eyes following the cold stare of the Princess as she descends the staircase. She wasn’t what he was expecting at all, not that he was expecting an incredibly dressy, wonderfully regal, femme fatale of a princess. But he certainly didn’t expect Princess Quill to be nearly 8 feet tall, almost as dark as a black hole, with rose gold colored tips in her hair, and an almost unblinking amber gaze. The stars in her skin shone brightly of course, but there was a certain eeriness to them. Though with that stare he held with her, she seemed to be the embodiment of eerie. She looked right through him, scanning him. Princess Quill terrified him, and Peter had the idea that it was going to be that way for a _long_ time.  
  
“I wasn’t expecting her to be so-”  
“Scary? Tall? Gorgeous?” Lianis piped up, and Peter nearly had a heart attack as she spoke. Lianis was right, Quill was definitely scary, tall, and… gorgeous. Though she wasn’t Peter’s type. But anyone had to admit, aside from Quill’s terrifying stature, she was easily, very beautiful.  
“It’s like she’s analyzing me.” His voice is quiet, hoping that the princess wouldn’t overhear him. Though with the sudden glare she gave him, Peter assumed his voice didn’t go unheard.  
  
“She does that with everyone.”  Carmen, the third member of their party speaks quietly as well, his eyes not leaving the two royals descending the staircase. Nearly all of Zoathea knew how Princess Quill was, and almost no one questioned it. “She’s just got that look to her, I suppose.”  
Peter grimaces as soon as the two have come to stop in front of them. Quill looked taller from right in front of him, compared to when she had been on the staircase. And her brother, Quinn, was almost as tall as Peter himself, if not shorter. His height was rare, especially for a Cosmici his age. Even Lianis was taller than he was, and so was Carmen. Both the Prince and the Princess just seemed to have… some rare quality about them. Not that the three of them didn’t each have a unique trait as well.

 

“So you’re the human with Cerau magic.” Quill’s voice was flat, and her stone cold gaze didn’t dare break from Peter’s, who felt like he might pass out. He could practically feel the hostility behind her words, she treated this as if he had personally killed her parents and tap danced on their graves. Why was she being so cold with him? He didn’t _choose_ to have these powers. And he certainly didn’t want to be apart of some godforsaken alien prophecy.  
“You’re more pathetic than you look.” The words that came out of Quill’s mouth nearly hit Peter like a bullet. But of course, it wouldn’t be the first time words like that had been spoken to him before.  
  
“Quill don’t be like that,” her brother scolded her, cautiously stepping forward, towards Peter and the others. Quinn was much friendlier than his sister, complete with shining green eyes, and a gentle glow from his skin. He was younger than Quill, by about four years, though he conducted himself around his people with such elegance and professionalism, that it was hard to believe that he was only seventeen. Not that Quill didn’t do the same, Quinn just seemed to be nicer about everything. Quinn had taken another step closer, to be directly in front of him, and greeted Peter with a gentle smile.  
“I apologize for my sister, she’s always like this.” Quinn speaks gently, his gaze still resting on Peter. “But, we’re here to help you, with your powers.”  
  
“Can you get rid of them?” The words came out quicker than he anticipated, and he tensed up the second that he finished his sentence. Quinn looked almost surprised, Quill had mouthed ‘of course’, and both Carmen and Lianis seemed shocked to why Peter would want these powers to be gone.  
“I don’t… I don’t want these powers. I can’t even control myself, how am I going to control actual _lightning_ ?”  
Both of them just stared at him, Quill looked as if she expected him to ask that, Quinn looking a bit… confused.

“I’m sorry, there’s really no way to get rid of them.” The Prince frowns, almost saddened he had to be the bearer of bad news. Peter internally groaned, disappointed with Quinn’s answer, though he had a feeling that it was going to be his response in any case. Great. He was cursed with alien lightning magic. This was _not_ how he wanted to spend his life, plagued with the thought of almost electrocuting himself on a daily basis. What did he do to deserve this?  
“But, there is a way that we can harness the energy you have.” Hearing that, something in Peter’s gut sparked. Quill looked intrigued to what her brother might say, but insulted as well.  
  
“I could train him,” Quinn offered, not paying attention to the now angered gaze his sister held on him. Peter wasn’t keen on that, both things, being trained by the _Prince_ , and being, more than likely, _hated_ by the _Princess_. At least Carmen and Lianis had seemed somewhat relieved upon hearing the Quinn’s offer.  
“What do you _mean_ _train_ him? He’s a _human_ , Quinn,” the fire in Quill’s voice made the Prince almost jump, wincing when his sister began to speak. “You expect to train a creature that has the bare minimum of control over _himself?”_  
“All he needs is a push in the right direction, for Eternos’ sake Quill, let me do this!” Quinn snapped back with a force that surprised his sister, which oddly enough, convinced her to keep her comments to herself. Even Carmen and Lianis were shocked to hear Quinn talk like that, especially Peter.  
Regardless of the sudden tension between the siblings, Quinn turned back to Peter, that pleasant, but now obviously tense smile on his face.  
  
“We can start your training in two days, at dawn, in the castle courtyard. I’ll send someone to retrieve you. And I won’t be taking no for an answer, Mr. Summers.” He gives him a nod, and steps back, bidding farewell to the three. The second he had began to say goodbye, Quill had already made her escape, calmly approaching the staircase, glaring back at Peter one last time, before heading up. Whatever Quill’s problem was with him, he was perfectly fine for not figuring it out right now.

 

“Training,” Carmen sighs, glancing over to the nervous wreck that was his friend. “I can’t believe you’re getting trained by a _baby_ .”  
Peter shrugged it off, not moving his focus from the ground as they were escorted to the gates. He knew Quinn meant well, and he _knew_ the Prince just wanted to help him. But in his head, everything was screaming at him, telling him this would get him killed. Or _someone._ He had known from the moment he had gotten these powers, something bad was going to happen.  
“You look like you’re overthinking again,” the Skelai comments, gently nudging his friend’s arm. Peter barely acknowledged him, just grunting in response. “Oh come on, training with _Quinn_ can’t go sour. It’s _Quinn_ . I mean, if it was Quill-”  
“She’d mount my head on a wall.”  
“Well maybe not that, but she’d kick your ass.”

Peter didn’t need to be told that. Quill being able to take down a whole _army_ didn’t seem impossible either, now that he thought about it. He had heard stories, or rumors, he forgot which was which, that Quill was also a prophecy child, and that she was one of the very few Aeos Wielders left on Zoathea. The books, about Zoathean history, claimed that Eternos, the Aeos Goddex, had only distributed this magic to those who could evidently prove themselves worthy. With the gift of being able to see into any future, or timeline they wanted, Peter was confused to why someone as ancient and wise would pick someone so cold, and hateful. Though, that one sliver of his mind, said maybe, Quill wasn’t as bad as she seemed to be. Maybe, under all _that,_ was someone who didn’t hate his guts. One could dream.

“Are you even going to that training session? That early, I don’t think you’d even want to get out of bed,” Lianis joked, waving goodbye to the guards at the front gate. One, a grayshift cosmici, shyly waved back.  
“Lianis, I don’t even know if I want to stay on this _planet_ anymore.”  
“Not like you can go anywhere else,” Carmen mumbled, stopping on the sidewalk. He glances to the other two, looking them over for a quick second.

“Peter, you have to at _least_ show up for him. All he wants is to help you. And don’t be afraid of Quill, because I know you are, and being afraid of her during a _Cerau_ training session, won’t go well. Anyone could tell you that.”  
Carmen was right, though Peter didn’t respond again, he just nodded his head, turning his attention back to the stone walkway after he regarded his friend’s words. He knew he was right. He knew he shouldn’t be afraid of Quill, that she probably wouldn’t even _do_ anything, without damaging her reputation.

...But maybe she did want to hurt him. Maybe her goal was to stop the prophecy. The _prophecy_ he had heard so many times, in the past several days. Recited to him by both Lianis and Carmen, and then Queen Cassia when she had addressed the public about it. _It shall be when the horned one returns, when the forbidden magic was gifted anew, a suspicious death shall bring forth the beginning of the end._ Peter hated that prophecy. The _horned_ one? _Forbidden_ magic? _Suspicious death? Beginning of the end?_ If he truly had something to do with the _end_ , he might as well just pack his bags, go into the Bormai mountains and hope that the snow and ice would just put him out of his misery. But still, his curiosity had gotten the best of his mind.

Who in the hell was going to die, and how could he stop it?


End file.
